disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Focused around video game characters, Wreck-It Ralph features numerous video game characters from multiple publishing companies alongside the film's cast of original characters, much like the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Disney * Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons (Appearing as a Generic video game Dinosaur in Game Central Station, heavily playing the role of Sauron from Primal Rage) * Vladimir from Tangled * Maximus from Tangled * Mickey Mouse on a Double U Dee's (WD's) billboard located behind Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center. * One of the game portals in Game Central Station reads "TRON". * Bolt on a "lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man. * Cockroach Hal from WALL-E LucasArts * A Star Wars Arcade game can be seen in the wide view of Litwak's Arcade. * Darth Vader's breathing can be heard while Ralph is evading the Doughnut Police. Nintendo * Bowser from Super Mario Bros. * A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. * Ducks from Duck Hunt (as obstacles in Fix-it Felix Jr.) * An NES controller as the vault to Sugar Rush's CPU room. * (debatable): Princess Daisy from Super Mario Land * (debatable): Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda (Note: Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of Super Mario Bros. ''were intended to have appeared in the film, voiced by Charles Martinet. However, the producers could n ot find a place to work them into the story that felt right for their significance, along with paying a hefty licensing fee. However, Mario is mentioned by Fix-It Felix in the film.) Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (Picture on a wall in Tapper's Bar) * Amy Rose from ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters alongside some other Sonic characters; her younger self from Sonic CD is used) * Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog'' 3 & Knuckles'' (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters and when Vanellope﻿ tell Ralph to "bust it open, Knuckles" (debatable) * Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) * Bark the Polar Bear from Sonic the Fighters ''(on the arcade cabinet of ''Sonic the Fighters) * Fang the Sniper from Sonic & Tails 2/Sonic Triple Trouble ''(on the arcade cabinet of ''Sonic the Fighters) * Neff from Altered Beast * Cyril the Zombie from House of the Dead * Saw-Hand Cyborg from Cyborg Justice * (debatable): Hornet from Daytona USA * (debatable): Mishaela from Shining Force Capcom * Ken Masters from Street Fighter * Ryu from Street Fighter * M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II * Zangief from Street Fighter II * Chun-Li from Street Fighter II * Cammy from Super Street Fighter II * Blanka from Street Fighter II * Beholder from Eye of the Beholder (Note: Dr. Wily from Mega Man was originally set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group, as shown in an early render image. However, he was cut in the final version of the film and replaced with M. Bison.) Midway * Kano from Mortal Kombat ''(aka "Cyborg") * Paperboy from ''Paperboy * Bartender from Root Beer Tapper * Cowboys'' from ''Root Beer Tapper * Smoke from Mortal Kombat ''however some speculate that it is not smoke but Ryu Harabusa from Ninja Gaiden and the Dead or Alive series * Satan from ''Satan's Hollow, (referred as "Satine") Namco Bandai * Clyde from Pac-Man * Pac-Man from Pac-Man ''(depicted here as resembling his in-game sprite rather than his official Namco artwork, which looks like this) * Inky Ghost Monster from ''Pac-Man * Blinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Pinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Taizo from Dig Dug * A Pooka from Dig Dug * A Fygar from Dig Dug * Ms. Pac-Man from Ms. Pac-Man (appears on a restroom sign when Ralph is exiting the labyrinth.) * Pino from Toy Pop (appears holding hands with Acha in Game Central Station) * Acha from Toy Pop (appears holding hands with Pino in Game Central Station) Gottlieb * Q*bert from Q*bert * Coily from Q*bert * Slick from Q*bert * Sam from Q*bert * Ugg from Q*bert Konami * Frogger from Frogger * Turtles from Frogger * Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution * Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade cabinet during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) * An Exclamation point (!) from Metal Gear Atari * Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from Pong * Charley Chuck from Food Fight (on the Food Fight arcade cabinet during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) * A racer from RoadBlasters * (debatable): Bentley Bear from Crystal Castles Taito * An Alien Invader from Space Invaders (on a picture) * The Qix from Qix Cinematronics * Dirk the Daring from Dragon's Lair (briefly on the Dragon's Lair arcade screen during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) Data East * Peter Pepper from BurgerTime Williams Electronics * Knight and Ostrich from Joust Square Enix * Two moogles from Final Fantasy Other * Beard Papa the Japanese cream-puff store brand mascot (as the Sugar Rush candy-kart factory security guard, voiced by John DiMaggio) * Skrillex as the DJ at the Fix-it Felix Jr. ''30th anniversary party. * Peter Pan from ''Peter Pan (one of the Nicelanders is dressed as him at Fix-it Felix Jr. ''30th anniversary party.) * A caricature of Director Rich Moore (seen behind Ralph in Tapper's). * In the scene in which Sargent Calhoun and Fix-It Felix are in ''Sugar Rush, they land themselves in a river of Nesquik Sand, made entirely of over-concentrated Nestle Nesquik. ** In the same scene, they must pull themselves out using Laffy Taffy. * In one of the scenes that takes place in Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center near the beginning of the film, a soda with a cup that reads Subway is shown on-screen on an arcade game. * One of the arcade games in Litwak's Arcade is Undead Apocalypse, made by Crosman and Airsoft. * The Sorceress bears a resemblance to the Dark Queen from Battletoads with the coloration of Mishela from Shining Force. Games Featured/Homaged During End Credits * Stage 1 from Q*bert * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (with the Flame Mobile boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * An 8-bit version of House of the Dead * A "Hero's Duty" cutscene referencing Metal Gear Solid * A "Sugar-Rush" version of Adventure Island * A 3-D "Hero's Duty" level themed after Doom or Castle Wolfenstein * Root Beer Tapper * The car-breaking bonus stage round from Street Fighter II * An 8-bit version of "Hero's Duty" referencing both Metroid and Super Mario Bros. Mentions and Allusions * Mario from Super Mario Bros. (by Felix at the Party) * Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (used by Wreck-It Ralph as a false name when trying to get past Surge Protector) * GLaDOS from Portal (used as a nickname by Vanellope to Ralph referring to "stepping out of his comfort zone"; pronounce "Gladys", which is the official pronounciation rather than "GLAD-os" which is the fan pronounciation) * Aerith from Final Fantasy VII (referenced and written in graffiti as Aerith Lives on a subway wall in Game Central Station) * Sheng Long from the Mortal Kombat ''series (his name appears as a graffiti at the portal leading to ''Sugar Rush) * Leeroy Jenkins (shown as graffiti on the Terminal Wall as "Leeroy" and later "Jenkins") * Zero Wing (referenced in graffiti on the Terminal Wall as All your base are belong to us) * Darth Vader's breathing (when Ralph is breathing through a straw cookie in the chocolate lake) (Note: The GLaDOS reference has been debated, but Valve has acknowledged and confirmed the reference.) Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Character groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Lists Category:Characters in video games